Horrid SongFics For The Soul
by Mare Tranquillitatis
Summary: Stupid song fics putting you in a funk? RR
1. Get Down Tonight

A/N: This is a stupid story I made up. It's a song-fic so beware! I went to and randomly picked a letter and then randomly picked a band and then randomly picked an album and then randomly picked a song! And then I used the lyrics written in this story! The sad thing is, I can't remember what band I picked so I'm just going to give credit to the amazing people who wrote and sang this song. Have a fantabulous time reading this pointless story. And review please.

* * *

Get Down Tonight  
  
By Mare Tranquillitatis  
  
Dumbledore stood and raised his arms, "Students, fellow professors, I would just like to say one word before you are off to bed..." He paused for dramatic effect, his beard shining in the candlelight, his eyes twinkling due to his late disease of twinkle-itis, not to mention his fabulous robes were that of Liberace, "Let's get down and BOOGIE!" He started doing the Twist.  
  
Silence followed. Snape nearly choked on his food. Professor Sprout was holding her napkin to her mouth and trying not to laugh. The students sat with their mouths wide open. A fly flew into a first year's, he ended up choking and dying. Everyone wished the hacking Snape would do the same.  
  
Everybody turned as Harry Potter suddenly stood on his Gryffindor table, "Groovay!" He was suddenly donning a leisure suit and his hair was slicked back. From the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy stood as well on his own Slytherin table and yelled, "Boogie fever tooo-NITE!" He was wearing bell bottoms and a ruffly shirt. Many girls salivated at the sight and couldn't decide which man to look at.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sprang up from behind Harry and struck very Charlie's Angels pose. Ginny was copying Ferrah Fawcett and Hermione was sporting a 'fro. Everyone looked towards Draco, expecting something equally cool from him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle popped up and belched. They were wearing too tight brown pants with button up paisley shirts. The girls groaned and decided they'd rather be jealous of Ginny and Hermione any day.  
  
Draco, noticing the distaste, ordered his goonies to sit. They did. He instead argued that he was a "single" performer. Harry scoffed.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying... the lights please McGonagall." Professor McGonagall stood and replaced the candles with a giant revolving disco ball. The students cheered. Harry hopped off his table and assisted his 'ladies' before heading towards the stage. Draco followed suit.  
  
Taking the microphone, Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her close. Her afro smooshed against his shoulder and she pushed herself away to make it poofy again. Harry sang:  
  
"Baby, babe let's get together  
  
honey, honey me and you,  
  
and do the things, oh, do the things  
  
that we like to do."  
  
Hermione giggled and stood a bit closer to him. Draco, having no one, grabbed Ginny who was glaring at Hermione in rage. She slapped him but Draco sang just the same. He knew the chorus quite well and so did a lot of muggleborns. Quite a few stood up and began to dance and sing along.  
  
"Oh, do a little dance, make a little love,  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight," Harry joined in and Hermione and Ginny started dancing a pretty whacked out disco fever dance.  
  
"Do a little dance, make a little love,  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight."  
  
Hermione took the mic, pushing Harry to the side. He stumbled and fell off the stage. Many girls ran to help him.  
  
"Baby, babe meet you same place,  
  
same time, where we can, oh, get together and  
  
ease up our mind."  
  
Ginny grabbed the microphone from Draco and started up the chorus again, Hermione singing away as well.  
  
"Oh, do a little dane, make a little love  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight  
  
do a little dance, make a little love,  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight, baby," Harry recovered and jumped back up on stage to share the mic with Hermione. Draco tried sharing with Ginny but she bit off his ear and he ran away sobbing.  
  
"Do a little dance, make a little love  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight  
  
do a little dance, make a little love  
  
get down tonight, get down tonight," time for Dumbledore's solo:  
  
"Get down, get down, get down, get down  
  
get down tonight baby  
  
we wo wo wo wo wo wo wo," the crowd joined in for the last part...  
  
"Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
  
get down tonight  
  
na na na na na na na na na na na ..."  
  
The song ended and everyone posed. Dumbledore had somehow managed to appear on the revolving disco ball and had his fingers out in 'Peace'. Hermione and Ginny once again were behind Harry who was looking a lot like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. Draco was still bleeding.  
  
But he ended up getting a solo career in singing folk songs. So it all turned out okay.  
  
THE END. 


	2. What Have I Done to Deserve This?

What Have I Done To Deserve This? Pet Shop Boys with Dusty Springfield

A/N: This song was turned into a song-fic. Pathetic. I don't own anything and I wish I didn't own the thought process in writing this fic. But alas, I do.

* * *

You always wanted a lover I only wanted a job I've always worked for my living How am I gonna get through?  
  
Harry took a deep breath and entered the house. It was rickety and old and he just wanted to go back to the Weasleys' or even Hogwarts. But no, this was his fate, his destiny. Plus, he was now Voldemort's slave and he couldn't not go. He'd be dead.  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry whispered at the sleeping form.  
  
He grumbled.  
  
How am I gonna get through?  
I come here looking for money (Got to have it)  
And end up leaving with love, oh, oh  
  
The whole day to Harry was surreal. He had actually frolicked through a big field with his worst enemy. But it was what Voldemort wanted, and he just couldn't turn him down. At the end of the day, Harry had given Voldemort a small smile. Why!?  
  
Now you left me with nothing (Can't take that)  
How am I gonna get through?  
How am I gonna get through?  
  
"Bastard," Harry muttered. His second day at Voldemort's had proven to be unfriendly and unkind and not what he was hoping for at all. Wait, was he actually falling in... no.  
  
I bought you drinks, I brought you flowers I read you books and talked for hours Every day, so many drinks Such pretty flowers, so tell me  
  
"What book do you want me to read to you today Voldemort?" Harry grumbled, trying to act happy.  
  
"Mmm... The Three Little Pigs," Voldemort took a sip of his margarita and pointed at his nightstand where sure enough, there was the children's book propped up against the lava lamp he loved so much.  
  
"Okay..." Harry grabbed it.  
  
Voldemort held up a hand to stop him, "By the way, I picked you up a tulip on my way to the last death eater meeting. Do you like it?" It was shriveled and dying. Harry sobbed.  
  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
What have I, what have I, what have I ...  
  
Since you went away I've been hanging around I've been wondering why I'm feeling down You went away, it should make me feel better But I don't know, oh  
  
Harry had three days off whilst his master headed to Scotland for the weekend. But for some odd reason, instead of feeling relieved and having fun he felt rather lonely. What was this feeling? Lo...  
  
No.  
  
How am I gonna get through? What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
How am I gonna get through? What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
  
You always wanted me to be something I wasn't You always wanted too much, oh, oh Now I can do what I want to - forever  
  
Voldemort came weeping to Harry as soon as he was back from his trip, "I ... I can't go on with this... you're fired. Leave me. GO!" Harry felt a single tear slip down his cheek.  
  
How am I gonna get through?  
How am I gonna get through?  
  
At night, the people come and go They talk too fast, and walk too slow Chasing time from hour to hour I pour the drinks and crush the flowers  
  
Harry sat at a bar, drinking his life away. Ron didn't understand, Hermione was horrified, and Voldemort... his...  
  
No.  
  
Was gone.  
  
Why!? Harry dropped to his knees. Maybe he could pay some girl to keep him company instead.  
  
What have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
What have I, what have I, what have I ...  
  
Since you went away I've been hanging around I've been wondering why I'm feeling down You went away, it should make me feel better But I don't know, oh  
  
His wedding day. Voldemort didn't show up. Why!?  
  
Harry stared at his wedding band.  
  
"I married a slut," he whispered, "Voldemort..." He hid his head in his hands.  
  
How am I gonna get through? (baby)  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
How am I gonna get through? (baby)  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
  
Gonna get through?  
Gonna get through?  
  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
Aah, gonna get through  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
We don't have to fall apart, we don't have to fight  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
We don't need to go to hell and back every night  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
Gonna get through, baby, I'm gonna get  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
  
Harry got home one day from work only to find a single tulip lying on the doorstep.  
  
Turning, Harry could have sworn he heard a single word... "Lover..."  
  
Forever


End file.
